Igniting the Spark: Book One
by l3urning7lngel
Summary: One in a Million people are born with the Spark, the ability to travel worlds. What if Naruto was born with this gift? Will he be able to master his new power, and save the Multiverse? Pairings undecided.this is my first fanfic so please be gentle.
1. Prolouge: The Blind Eternities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements of Magic the Gathering.**_

_**Unrecognized characters are mine.**_

_*******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*******_

This is my first fanfic _EVER _so read at the risk of it absolutely sucking

I have an extremely sporadic personality so there will be huge gaps between updates

I have only played Magic since the Lorwyn/Shadowmoor cycle so don't expect anything older than that

Please no harsh criticism

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon/Monster talking"**

"_**Demon/Monster thinking"**_

"Elemental/Demigod talking"

"_Elemental/Demigod thinking"_

(Authors comment)

_*******Authors Note*******_

~~~~~~~~~~Scene change/Planeswalk~~~~~~~~~~~

**Igniting the Spark**

**By l3urning7lngel**

_**Prologue **_

No one yet knows the origins of The Blind Eternities. Some say there once was nothing but The Blind Eternities, and that creation was spawned from them. Others say all The Planes were once one and The Blind Eternities were created when the worlds were separated. Regardless of their creation, The Blind Eternities play a major part in the lives of all beings. The Blind Eternities are the great black, the world between worlds where all Planes exist. Some few are born with the power to survive the black nothingness that is The Blind Eternities. Those few have access to ultimate power, power some mortals, and immortals, can't even comprehend. They have the power to 'walk' from Plane to Plane. Well, not 'walk' in a literal sense of the word, for there is nothing in The Blind Eternities upon which to stand! These few people are born with The Spark. The Spark is a gift, the greatest gift, given an individual by the mystical force that is The Blind Eternities. Only one in a million is born with The Spark, and only few in that million have the chance to Ignite it. It takes an act of great pain, or power, to Ignite The Spark, but those who do will gain ultimate power, for the very Planes will bend at their command. Yet, even as I speak, there are those who would use that power, for evil.

~~~~~~~~~~The Blind Eternities~~~~~~~~~~

A dark figure floats in an endless sea of black. Vague colors and shapes float through this sea of nothingness, but the figure seemed disinterested in what was occurring around him. He seemed to be waiting for someone, or something. Hours passed, and the figure did nothing but float in the darkness, waiting. Finally, the figure grew impatient, and called out into the great black, "Ob Nixilis, you coward! Show yourself! It is obvious the dragon has disserted us! Come now from that foolish little Plane. We have much work to do!"

As the figure spoke, one of the shapes floating in the blackness seemed to give off a faint glow, before a large creature materialized before the dark figure. The being was massive, easily standing over twelve feet tall. His skin was a pale red, and large black spikes jutted from his shoulders and around his neck. His lower body was covered in coarse, black hair, and he stood on two cloven hoofs, rather than feet. Four magnificent jet black horns erupted from the sides and top of his head. The creature's eyes burned with a hatred and a hunger for destruction greater than most humans were capable of. But these things are to be expected, when dealing with a demon. **"Be careful who you call coward little human. I would squash both you and the dragon, if we were not so pressed for time." **Said Ob Nixilis.

"Of coarse you would," said the dark figure, "but then their would be no one to save you when you attempted to complete the ritual yourself. This is no time for squabbling Nixilis. Without the Mana the dragon was providing, we will need to find a new source if our plan is to be complete."

"**Do you have any ideas, or are you merely stating the obvious?" **Nixilis growled. If there was one being in the multiverse he hated more than the traitor dragon, it was the person before him.

"Actually, I do have an idea. One of my spies has informed me that the Mana on Zendikar has been unusually turbulent of late. Unlike some others I could mention, my agents actually know what they are doing." Ob Nixilis snarled at the little figure before him.

"**I don't like your tone, you maggot eaten corpse. If it wasn't for ME, you would still be trapped on your lonely little Plane, slowly dying as your own powers drained the life from you." **The great demon laughed. **"I still remember the look on your face when I appeared before you! You were so close to death I thought you would die from sheer shock!" **The dark figure did not find this funny at all. Instead, he turned away from the demon and stared out into The Blind Eternities, as if looking for answers in the shifting Planes around them.

"I want you to go to Zendikar." He finally said, "See if there is any way to harness the Plane's potent Mana without lasting damage to the Plane. Zendikar is unstable enough as it is. One of my agents will come asking for a report. Don't fail me like the dragon did, Nixilis. I have a special plan in mind for him." Without waiting for a reply, the dark figure stepped towards one of the swirling, shifting shapes, and, in a brief flash of light, vanished.

The great demon sat alone with his thoughts. _**"Sometimes I wonder if it's smart to trust him. Despite my vast powers, I'm sure he'd be the victor if I were to challenge him now. I must bide my time. Unlike him, I can wait centuries for the ritual to be completed. He can't. Tread lightly, Nixilis. Strike the moment his guard is down. Then I will be the master of this Multiverse" **_The demon then stepped towards one of the many Planes, and left The Blind Eternities.

_*******Authors Note*******_

Well, there is the first chapter of 'Igniting the Spark'! Personally, I felt it was kind of short, so to all you readers out there, expect the next few chapters to be much longer. To all you Magic fans, I hope the description of Ob Nixilis did him justice. I did my best to describe what I could see of him on the card, then I just filled in the blanks. To all you Naruto fans, our blonde hero will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Please R&R, and, please, no flaming, cuz if you do, ill most likely break down and cry and stop posting chapters, and I'm sure nobody wants that! (or at least, I don't!)

Peace Out!!

l3urning7lngel


	2. Chapter 1: The Spark Ignites!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any elements of Magic the Gathering.**_

_**Unrecognized characters are mine.**_

_*******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE*******_

This is my first fanfic _EVER _so read at the risk of it absolutely sucking

I have an extremely sporadic personality so there will be huge gaps between updates

I have only played Magic since the Lorwyn/Shadowmoor cycle so don't expect anything older than that

Please no harsh criticism

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon/Monster talking"**

"_**Demon/Monster thinking"**_

"Elemental/Demigod talking"

"_Elemental/Demigod thinking"_

(Authors comment)

_*******Authors Note*******_

~~~~~~~~~~Scene change/Planeswalk~~~~~~~~~~~

**Igniting the Spark**

**By l3urning 7lngel**

_**Chapter One: The Spark Ignites**_

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring. _"What time is it?" _he thought as he turned off the alarm. "_I can sleep a few more minutes. Everyone expects me to show up late any way." _Just before he fell back asleep, he remembered what day it was. "All right!" he shouted. He then jumped out of bed and quickly got ready for what was supposed to be the greatest day of his young life. Today it was Team Assignments. When he finished getting dressed, Naruto looked in his mirror and grinned. His new Konoha headband rested around his neck. His mind was still buzzing with the events of last night. He was finally going to be an ninja! Thinking of last night, Naruto remembered what else he had learned. Naruto pulled up the front of his shirt and looked at his stomach, where the evil Kyuubi no Kitsune was imprisoned. Although it was probably nothing, Naruto could swear he had been hearing voices in his head since he had learned of his prisoner. Shaking his head at the idea, Naruto looked at the clock and gasped! "Crap! The Academy starts in 10 minutes!" on that note, Naruto burst from his apartment, running at top speed towards the Academy.

~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Market~~~~~~~~~~

"_Of all the damn days to be late, why did it have to be today?" _Naruto thought as he dodged through the market. He was so worried about not becoming a ninja, Naruto failed to pay full attention of where he was going, and ran right into a large man. "Sorry, sir. I wasn't lo-"

"YOU DARE ATTAC K ME DEMON!?!" the villager roared, "WHY, I OTTA-" the villager stopped when he noticed the headband hanging around Naruto's neck."Y-y-you became a n-ninja?" he stuttered in fear.

"That's right dumbass!" Naruto yelled back, "Now move outta my way! I gotta get to the Academy!"

"Oh, so your not a ninja, yet." The man said with a grin. His sudden change from fear to glee unnerved Naruto to the core. "In that case, no one will miss you!" the man said as he stabbed a hidden knife towards Naruto's face. Naruto ducked under the clumsy strike and ran into a nearby alley. The villager dropped to the floor faking pain and cried, "Someone get him! That demon attacked me!" Several nearby villagers immediately took off after Naruto, while the man laughed to himself _"That should teach the demon to mess with me!"_

Naruto was starting to hate this day. As he dodged through the alleys of Konoha, just barely avoiding the mob of villagers, he tried to think a way out of this crappy situation. After a quick moment of thought he found it. Putting his hands into a now familiar cross, he cried "Kage Bushin!" and two identical Narutos appeared, "try and catch me now, suckers!" the three Narutos shouted at the villagers, as each Naruto dodged down a separate alley. While running through the cans and dumpsters that littered the alley, Naruto suddenly felt one of his clones die. The clone's last memory had been of a kunai going through his back. Before he had a chance to react to this new discovery, Naruto received an almost identical memory from his second clone. _"Great, now there are shinobi after me. Can this day get any worse?"_ Almost a second after he had formed the thought, the alley stopped at a dead end. Hearing the mob getting closer, Naruto turns to face them. Only for a kunai to slice across his face.

"That'll teach you to attack innocent people, demon!" cried Naruto's chunin opponent. The crowd was in an uproar behind him. "Destroy the monster!" "Teach him a lesson!" "Kill the damn demon!" where some of the nicer things being yelled by the villagers as they descended upon the blond. One eye destroyed, and the other blinded by blood, Naruto could do nothing as he was beaten and cut by the enraged villagers. They even stuck him to the alley wall with kunai through his hands for all to see.

As the villagers continued the beating, Naruto felt something break inside of him. They voice in his head was now loud and strong enough for him to hear, as if the barrier holding it back had been shattered. The dark voice said _**"Look at the insignificant maggots. How dare they harm one who has done nothing to them! Tell me child, does it seem fair? Is it in any way just that they harm you so? Have you done anything to deserve such hate?" **__"No." _Naruto thought, _"I've never done ANYTHING to them, but they hurt me anyway! They hurt me for something I have no control over!" __**"Do you hate them?" **_said the dark voice, _**"Would you make them stop? Would you make them hurt, as they make you hurt?" **_Naruto was unsure. If this dark voice was who he thought it was, then the last thing he should do is listen to it. Just before Naruto replied, the chunin pressed a kunai against his throat, and at the encouragement of the villagers, began to slice Naruto's neck.

"_Yes."_ Naruto said to the dark voice. _**"I have the power to make them stop. I have the power to make them hurt. Would you use this power?"**__ "Yes" __**"Are you sure? There is always a price to pay, for power."**__ "Yes, yes, YES!" _Naruto screamed in his head, as he felt the chunin's blade cut even deeper into his throat. _**"So be it."**_

Naruto felt power suddenly flow through his body, more power than he had ever felt at once. It was a burning, unnatural thing, that stung his body as it bubbled its way up. In a matter of moments, the power filled his body, hurting Naruto more than the villagers ever had. But he didn't care. The feeling of such tremendous power coursing through his broken body was the greatest thing he had ever felt! As his body throbbed from the sheer amount of it, his body began to heal, and he could feel the fear and terror rolling off the villagers in waves. However, even though he was feeling better than he ever had in his short life, something was horribly wrong. His sight had returned to his right eye, but had failed to return to his left. The wounds from the villagers had left him half blind. Naruto then felt more rage then he had ever thought a single human to contain. How DARE they! How dare those worthless human maggots destroy such a key part to his perfect body! From his working eye, he saw the scum try to run as he freed himself from the wall. He would make them pay. He would make them ALL PAY!

~~~~~~~~~~Training Ground Seven~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi Hatake was having a pretty good day. He had a nice breakfast. The weather was perfect. The latest Icha Icha had been released. There was almost nothing that could ruin his day. As he sat in his favorite reading spot, Kakashi wondered if he had ever had such a perfect day. However, just as the book was getting to the greatest part, Kakashi felt _it. "Impossible." _was the only thing to cross his mind as he felt a second pulse. There was only one think Kakashi could think of that produced such evil chakra, and if he was right, Konoha was in trouble. Without a single care for the book, Kakashi stopped what he was doing, and ran towards the source of the chakra.

~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Crater~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke with a start. What vision he still had was blocked by smoke. His lungs burned and his body was sore, and he had almost no memory of what happened after he accepted the demon's power. When he was finally able to see, he wished he couldn't. When the demon said there would be a price, Naruto didn't think it would be this high. He was standing in the center of a massive crater, which had once been Konoha's busiest market. _"What happened?" _Naruto thought, as his mind tried to process the carnage around him. _**"That should be obvious, Whelp." **_The dark voice said, _**"Revenge happened. Is this not what you wanted? If I recall you did want to make them pay." **__"Yes, but not like this! I'll admit I wanted them to die, but this was Konoha's center of trade! How many people died for my revenge?!?" _ The dark v- no, the Kyuubi laughed. _**"Do you honestly think I care, Whelp? I am rage and destruction incarnate! In my opinion, the more innocents dead the better! However, you obviously don't agree with me just yet, so I'll take my leave. Just remember Whelp, when you borrow power, there is always a price." **_The Kyuubi's presence faded from his thoughts, leaving Naruto to despair.

"This wasn't supposed TO HAPPEN!" Naruto screams at the top of his lungs, as he pounds the ground with his fists. Tears fill his eyes as he looks around at the destruction he caused. Not even ruins remained of Konoha Market, nothing but the smooth round crater. Then Naruto spotted the only remaining thing. Maybe 20 feet in front of him, where bleached white bones. The nearly everywhere he looked, Naruto saw the bones of those who had been caught in the blast. God, there must have been _hundreds. _As the realization of how many lives he had ended dawned on him, Naruto felt something shift inside of him for the second time today. Unlike earlier, the sensation was not that of breaking, but rather, one of _releasing. _Before Naruto could even form a thought, it filled him. In contrast to the burning power of the Kyuubi, this sensation felt….right. Instead of a feeling of power, Naruto was filled with a sense of….completeness. It was as if a piece of him was missing his entire life, and suddenly was returned. The feeling was….beautiful. As he let this new feeling flow through him, Naruto noticed something odd. Rising from the Hokage Monument was an odd red haze. A similar haze filled the sky beyond Konoha, but instead of red, this haze was green. A third haze rose from the city itself, but this haze was a bright white. A final haze came from the very crater Naruto stood in, but this haze was black, with smears of red coming from it. A word formed in Naruto's head for the haze, a word he had never heard and had no idea of its meaning. _Mana._ Though he had no idea how, Naruto understood that this haze, Mana, was the energy of life. It flowed through all living things, like chakra. But unlike chakra, the Mana was coming from the land itself, and it felt a thousand times more powerful than any chakra Naruto had ever felt.

With the world around him taking on a new clarity, Naruto felt over a dozen powerful beings headed in his direction. _"I have to leave…." _Naruto thought. There was no way he could explain what had happened. The only solution was to run, or face the judgment of the approaching shinobi. Naruto decided on running. _"I need to leave. I need to escape. I need to find a place to go, where they can never find me"._ The moment the thoughts had formed, the sensation returned. Instead of a feeling of completeness, the sensation had an almost guiding presents. "Walk_."_ The feeling said. "_I have nowhere to walk to." _Naruto replied. A warm, fluttering feeling rushed through him, and Naruto realized the strange being within him had laughed. "_Not walk, _Walk_. Let us show you." _The edges of Naruto's vision darkened, and a sudden drowsiness fell over him. The last thing he saw was the silhouettes of shinobi, rapidly growing nearer, then nothing but blackness. Though he did not now it that was the last he would see of his homeplane till he was a different person, in both heart and soul.

~~~~~~~~~~Konoha Crater~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi could not believe his eyes. All that was left of Konoha Market was a massive smoldering crater. As he headed for the epicenter of said crater, Kakashi noticed the bones that littered the ground. "_Please be alive, dear God please be alive." _Just before reaching the center, Kakashi was filled with relief. Naruto was standing, looking up at the sky. He had not failed his sensei, yet. Just before reaching shouting distance however, Naruto _shimmered._ Not sure what he was seeing, Kakashi picked up the pace, and when he was a mere 50 feet from Naruto, a blinding light appeared. Kakashi stopped, momentarily blinded. When the light faded, to his horror, Naruto was no where in sight. A wave of dread filled Kakashi to the bone. _"I've failed."_

_*******Authors Note*******_

Well, there you have it! The Spark has been ignited! Wow that was hard to type! I have been reading fanfics for almost 2 years, but I never realize just how hard they were to make! My respect for all you authors out there has increased tenfold! As I said, I did my best to make it longer than the first, but damn I nearly doubled it! For all you Naruto fans, I hope I did him justice. I had to start this thing over like six times cause I think didn't fit the character right. I hope he isn't to OOC. For all you Magic fans out there, I did my best to create what it would feel like to ignite one's Spark. I also tried my best to describe how I thought a Planeswalker would see and feel mana. A cookie to anyone how can get what Plane Naruto goes to first! Please reviews, and Please, please, please, no flames. I've shed enough tears making this chapter!

Peace Out!!

l3urning7lngel


End file.
